


Pretend

by nightmares06



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime, Children, Games, Gen, Pretend, dean winchester mention, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second one-word prompt taken, which was to be about Kara and the word Pretend.</p>
<p>Featuring Kara, her fellow kid Sean, who was cursed by the witch like Sam and rescued by the brothers, and Kara's daddy Christian, sometime after Sam and Dean leave the motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

“Okay, now _you_ pretend to be the big human, here to save everyone!”  
  
Kara gave Sean a big grin, excited about the game he’d introduced her to. Playing pretend, something that humans did when they didn’t have any toys (not that she had toys, but most of her time was spent learning the rules about their life under the floorboards).  
  
Sean flushed red. “Y-you mean like Dean, when he saved everyone?” he asked shyly, always nervous when he thought about the human that had rescued Kara’s daddy.  
  
Kara nodded excitedly. “Yeah! Just like that! He beat up the bad guys and got everyone out, just like in the stories!”  
  
She slapped her little hands against the floor, pushing herself up. Throwing her hands out as far as she could (barely two inches wide, but she tried), she declared. “He’s the biggest, safest human, and he helped us!”  
  
“Kara?” A voice came from outside the room. Christian stuck his head in, his grey eyes finding his daughter and Sean instantly in the darkness he was adapted too. “You two should get to sleep, sweetie. It’s past your bedtime.”  
  
“Aww!” Kara said in disappointment. “But we were gonna pretend to be Dean, here to save everyone!”  
  
Christian came in to tuck her into bed. “You can play tomorrow,” he smiled at her. “Sean’s staying with us for a few days. There’s plenty of time for games later.”  
  
She let him slide her under the covers, bundling down into the fabric nest she loved so much. “You think Dean will come back and see us?” she asked tiredly.  
  
Christian leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Of course he will,” he said. “We’re his family, remember?”  
  
He tucked Sean in next, smiling at the formerly-human boy. Sean was still very shy around everyone, but he was adapting to his new life faster than expected. They’d decided to give him a few days away from the little home Walt and Bree were sharing with Krissy and her family, so he could spend time with Kara again. They’d bonded fast, the only two kids in the motel.  
  
“Sleep tight, okay?” Christian said, and he got sleepy mumbles in return. He let the fabric fall back over the doorway, letting the curtain block the small children from the world. Where they could be safe for a while.


End file.
